


gideon

by maleclipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: “You are cordially invited to the wedding of Alexander Gideon Light -,” Alec paused abruptly and squinted his eyes, “you know what? Stop putting my middle name everywhere.”(or, wedding invitations and middle names.)





	gideon

When Magnus held up the invitation he'd been crafting the whole morning, there was a few reactions he expected from Alec.

Alec grabbed the invitation and started reading.

“You are cordially invited to the wedding of Alexander Gideon Light -,” Alec paused abruptly and squinted his eyes, “you know what? Stop putting my middle name everywhere.”

And now, that was not what Magnus had been expecting. It was better.

Magnus bit down on a smile. “Read it.”

Alexander huffed and rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile playing on his lips.

“You are cordially invited to the wedding of Alec Lightwood -”

“Alexander,” Magnus corrected.

“Fine. Alexander Lightwood and -”

“ _Gideon._ ”

“No,” Alec said sternly. “You suddenly knowing my middle name doesn't give you the right to put it everywhere.”

“But it's beautiful,” Magnus argued, “just like you.”

“Not as beautiful as you are,” Alec whispered. “But it's still a no.”

Magnus didn't care to hide his laughter anymore. Everything they said became a competition - who proposed first, who complimented more, who took the other on more dates. He giggled freely, and placed a kiss on Alec's chin. “Just read it.”

Alec read the invitation silently. Magnus could pinpoint the exact moment when Alec finished reading.

“Wait -,” he choked out, “tonight?”

And there it was. The reaction Magnus had been waiting for.

“Yes, tonight,” Magnus said, “why wait any longer, Alexander?”

Alec lowered down to peck Magnus’ lips. “Okay,” he whispered.

Magnus’ eyes light up. “Okay?”

Alec nodded and smiled softly. “Just, please take the Gideon off. My name is a monster compared to yours and -”

Magnus shut him up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](https://eclipseben.tumblr.com/)


End file.
